Three Princes of Death City, NV
by Dark Chrona
Summary: This is from Dark Crona, my old account. So this is the next chapter that I had left off of. Enjoy !
1. The New Maid

**Hello, Dark_Chrona here~~~! Guys, just an FYI, I am NOT stealing this from Dark_Crona :P that was my old account which password I have long forgotten, hence the reason I decided to make this account. I've decided to continue my stories, so please, no crap about it :P If you don't believe me then you don't believe me and you can PM me that or whatever, but I'd rather you not write about how you think I'm "lying" and whatnot.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the first chappy~ (grammatical errors fixed to the best of my ability for now)!**

**o0o**

"Crona!" Meduase called for her useless daughter.

"Y-yes mom?" Crona whimpered at the sight of her mother.

"Come, we are going to see if you can become a maid at the royal palace!" Meduase told her. "Maybe you can make some money for me." Crona was getting dragged to the royal palace.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona mumbled as they stopped at the palace gates.

"Can I help you?" A girl who was the same age as Crona's come out of the palace gates.

"Crona go and make me proud!" Meduase grinned; there are no words for how creepy it was.

"O-ok…" Crona mumbled as she stumbled towards the gate.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The girl smiled at Crona.

_Please help me…_ Crona thought, but instead mumbled, "I'm here to try to be a maid…"

"Oh! Ok! Right this way!" She smiled from ear to ear. "Oh by the way I'm Maka." She held out her hand towards Crona.

"Hi… I'm Crona…" She mumbled as she shook Maka's hand.

"The prince has been making the maids keep quitting!" Maka sighed. "I guess I should be happy because I'm a maid for our different prince." She must have saw Crona look confused because she quickly added, "There are three princes."

"Oh, who am I getting?" Crona asked.

"Death the Kid," Maka stated.

"Oh, who do you have?" Crona hoped that she and Maka had the same prince.

"Soul Eater, he's a jerk!" Maka stomped her foot on the ground as you could hear a little "oh" in the back round.

"Oh, I want to show you Tsubaki! She's so nice!" Maka grabbed Crona's hand and rushed over to a tall, beautiful, long black haired girl.

"Hi Maka." The girl smiled at Maka.

"Hi Tsubaki! This is Crona! She's new!" Maka told Tsubaki about Crona getting Death the Kid to be a maid for.

"Oh," was all Tsubaki seemed to be able to say at the moment.

"I know! Oh yeah, Crona this is Tsubaki, she is also a maid! But she's Black*stars maid," Maka explained to Crona.

_So I'm alone with a prince named Death the Kid? Without Maka or Tsubaki… Great…_ Crona wanted to cry and go to a corner.

"Oh, here come the princes!" Tsubaki whispered. Crona and Maka turned there heads as three boys were walking towards them.

"W-why are they coming towards us?" Crona was getting scared; the only response was a "Sh!" from Maka.

The three princes stopped in front of the three maids. The one on the right had blue hair that stood up, he had black gloves on his hands that showed his finger tips and had stars almost all over his clothes and one star on his right arm. The prince on the left wore a baggy jacket, tight looking pants (Well at least to Crona), and a headband, on his white hair that goes in the air also, that said "SOUL" on it. The prince in the middle seemed to be the more uptight prince out of the other three. He had black and white suit on just like his hair which was black other then three white lines above his left eye.

"Maka! I need new pillows, mine fell out of the window last night." The white haired prince grinned.

"Again…" Maka mumbled under her breathe then said louder, "Okay Soul."

_So that's soul…_ Crona thought.

"Tsubaki! Want to come and see me do this awesome stunt?" The blue haired prince grinned from ear to ear.

"Sure Black*star, but what if you get hurt again?" Tsubaki asked Black*star and they started to argue about his stunts and whether he could get hurt or not.

"Who is this?" The middle prince, who must've been Death the Kid, asked Maka.

"Oh! This is Crona! She's your new maid!" Maka smiled, and then looked at Death the kid. "Hurt her feelings and I'll hurt you!" She threatened.

"Yeah yeah, Maka you can't hurt anything-" Soul got hit with a book that came out of nowhere.

"Nice to meet you, Crona. I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." Crona looked up to see Death the Kid smiling and holding out his hand, like Maka had done.

"N-nice to meet you…" Crona mumbled as she shook Kid's hand. Then she realized that Maka was being dragged by Soul somewhere.

"Let me _go_!" Maka screamed, as Soul replied, "No I need new pillows!"

"But Crona!" Maka had a look that said "sorry!" Crona looked to were Tsubaki was and saw her dragging a broken Black*star to a hospital.

"I'm fine!" Black*star pouted.

Tsubaki replied, "Your hurt! Don't lie!" Then they were gone too, leaving Crona and Kid alone.

"I'll show you were to find the maid outfits," Kid said as he dragged her to a door. Crona just realized that he hasn't let go of her hand until she went into a changing room to change into the maid outfit.

"T-thanks…" She mumbled as she got done changing.

"You look great, Crona," Kid said as he got close to Crona's face. Crona didn't know how to deal with this, or her blushing, so she just closed her eyes. She felt his lips on hers for a quick second then he backed away from her, grinning.

"See you again, Crona," Kid whispered and then left.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" Crona whispered.

**o0o**

**I know that some people view Crona as a boybecause either the manga or anime calls Crona a boy, but then the other calls Crona a girl :P the reason for this is because the author of Soul Eater doesn't _want _Crona to have a specific gender. To put it simply, Crona is an "it" (as much as it pains me to say that). I honestly don't care whether you view Crona as a boy or girl, since I view Crona as both, depending on the story and what the author of the story says Crona is. I respect their decision on Crona's gender. I hope you can respect mine :) In this story, Crona will be called a girl.**


	2. Marriage?

**Redone-second chappy is out! I hope I got all grammatical errors out of the way and fixed :) I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

**o0o**

_**Maka and Soul**_

"MAKA-Chop!" Maka threw a thick book at Soul's head.

"Ow!" Soul rubbed his head. "That's not how you should be treating your Prince!"

Maka was tempted to throw another thick book at him. _What a jerk! Making me leave poor Crona with Death the Kid! _Maka sighed. "Why did you make me leave Crona? You know Death the Kid can be… Well you know."

"Because, I needed new pillows," Soul answered, as if proud of himself.

_**Tsubaki and Black*star**_

"See I told you I'm fine!" Black*star grinned from ear to ear as Tsubaki and him walked back to the palace.

"Sorry Black*star, after you jumped out of your window and fell in a tree, I thought you got hurt." Tsubaki smiled. _How can he _not_ be hurt? That was a long fall!_ Tsubaki thought, twitching a bit.

"Tsubaki, you worry too much! I, the great Black*star, will never get hurt!" Black*star shouted. _Tsubaki worries a bit too much, I mean yeesh! A bird broke my fall! _Black*star thought.

"Black*star wait-" Tsubaki tried to warn Black*star as he fell into a skinny, long hole.

_**Crona and Death the Kid**_

"H-here is your breakfast s-sir…" Crona stumbled on her words. _I don't know how to deal this! Where are Maka and Tsubaki?_ Crona prayed that they would come soon.

"Why are you acting so nervous, Crona?" Death the Kid asked, smirking at Crona, who almost fell next to the door.

"I-I-I-I must be going!" Crona almost shouted as she raced out of the room.

"Heh," Death the Kid whispered, amused.

_**Shinigami-sama**_

"Yes! A party is what we will have!" Shinigami-sama clapped his overly large hands together. **(A/N: Shinigami-sama is the king, if you didn't guess it)** "Prince Kid, Soul, and Black*star will chose a Princess to marry at this party! Marie could you invite the Princess to the party? And Spirit will you tell the Princes maids about the party? And Stein tell the Princes!" Shinigami-sama told everybody what to do.

"Yes sir!" Marie, Stein and Spirit answered him as they left the King's room.

_**Tsubaki, Maka, Crona and Spirit**_

"Is that so?" Tsubaki asked Spirit, confused.

"Yes. I need you three to make sure the Princes pick a princess. So you three will be going to the party also," Spirit answered them, not even trying to hug Maka or even bother her.

_Thank you god,_ Maka thought silently as her father didn't run up to her and hug her like he would've done normally. "And what are we supposed to dress like?" Maka demanded, not even happy about the whole idea. _Why should _I _help Soul? He's a jerk! I'll just tell him to pick a princess, so I can leave faster!_ Maka thought of her plan to leave the party as fast as she could.

"Oh, you girls will be dressed like butlers!" Spirit held back a laugh as he gave the girls their butler outfits for the party.

"Um, thank you, Spirit-sempi." Tsubaki forced a smile on her face. _I don't mind wearing pants, but… being a butler I might have a problem with. That and Black*star… is he really going to marry a princess he doesn't even know?_ Tsubaki didn't like the thought of Black*star marrying somebody he didn't know.

"Uh, t-thanks…" Crona mumbled, as she tried to disappear again. _Death the Kid is going to get married? Why does my chest feel heavy…_ Crona sighed.

Maka's eyebrow was twitching. "Thanks…" She managed to mumble. _No way…_ Maka thought.

"Aw, I'm glad you girls like it! Now the party is tomorrow! Don't be late!" Spirit hummed a song as he left the two maids and his beloved daughter, who hated his guts, in the hallway.

"D-do we have to wear this…?" Crona whispered after a moment or two of silence.

"Um, yes we do Crona! It's for the Princes." Tsubaki managed to sound normal, though she was hoping that she wouldn't have to wear it either.

"Who cares about the Princes?" Maka was looking down on the ground. "Once they are married we have to leave! Then we won't see each other ever again!" Maka looked up, her sad eyes meeting her two friend's sad eyes. "I'm sorry…" Maka mumbled to herself as she left the other maids to look at each other, confused about what to do.

_**Death the Kid, Soul, Black*star and Stein**_

"What?" Black*star and Soul almost screamed. "You want us to marry somebody we never met?!"

"Yup," Stein said, bored. _Spirit is lucky he got the maids… While I'm stuck with the Princes!_ Stein sighed.

"I refuse!" Black*star and Soul turned around, showing their backs to Stein and Death the Kid.

_Morons…_ Death the Kid and Stein thought.

"You still have to come to the party, plus your maids have to go. And if they go their for nothing I know Maka will show her anger." Stein smiled evilly as he thought of Maka almost killing the three Princes with a thick book; then, maybe, he'd get to dissect them. Black*star and Soul turned back around with a feared look on their faces.

"Maybe we could just check it out…" Soul started, but trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe it might be fun…" Black*star finish for him.

"Okay, so we will be their tomorrow sharp," Death the Kid stated.

"Okay, good," Stein said as he shut the door behind him leaving the three Princes alone.

_Silence._ "We are so dead…" Soul whispered as he left the room to go to his room.

"Yup…" Black*star silently agreed with him as he went to his room.

"Night," Death the Kid whispered. _I don't want to marry a Princess._ Death the Kid sighed as he fell asleep.

**o0o**

**If you see any grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks to anyone who's reading this and (hopefully) believes that I was Dark_Crona :P**


	3. The Party

**Okay, the third, grammatically fixed chappy is completed! Yahoo! Please enjoy!**

**o0o**

_**Shinigami-sama**_

"Okay, did you tell them?" Shinigami-sama asked Stein and Spirit.

"Yes, the Princes will go to the party," Stein answered.

"Same here! My Maka and her friends are going to the party!" Spirit daydreamed Maka and him dancing and unconsciously, Spirit started to dance.

"Is he okay?" Shinigami-sama asked Stein, scared that Spirit was drunk or something.

"Yeah, he always does this," Stein shrugged, as he left Shinigami-sama's room.

_**Marie**_

"Ah, so you will come?" Marie asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"_Of course! When do I come_?" They answered.

"Ah, Tomorrow!" Marie answered, happily.

"_Okay, thank you_!" The person answered before hanging up.

"Okay, now for the next one…" Marie whispered to herself as she called another Princess.

_**Tsubaki, Crona, and Maka**_

"Where does this go again?" Maka asked Tsubaki. Maka, Crona, and Tsubaki were helping to decorate the ballroom. (**A/N: That's were they are having the party**)

"Um, that goes here!" Tsubaki pointed towards a wall that was blank. "We can decorate this wall now since the other walls are done…"

"Ah, okay…" Crona whispered. "I'll go get more glue…" (**A/N: Sorry I don't know what that use to make decorations stick…)**

"Okay Crona. Hurry up though!" Maka shouted as Crona left the room for more glue.

"Maka, do you think that Black*star, Soul, and Kid will marry somebody they don't know…?" Tsubaki whispered softly, then smiled. "Oh, well its none of our business is it?"

"Yeah…" Maka whispered back.

_**Crona in the hallway, lost**_

"Uh, I was sure that the supplies were over here…" Crona whispered to herself. She started to keep walking forward until she found were she was. _This might take a while… I'm sorry Maka I might be a bit late…_ Crona thought with a sigh.

_**The next day! At the party!**_

"Crona, it took you hours yesterday to finally come back! What took you so long?" Maka demanded. _Crona didn't tell us yesterday because she ran out of the room after giving us the glue, but today she _will _tell me!_ Maka thought.

"Uh, well you see… I got lost…" Crona whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, you're new here…" Maka thought outloud. "Sorry! I should've gone instead!" Maka added, apologetic.

"It's okay…" Crona whispered, giving a small smile to Maka.

"Where are the Princes? They were supposed to be here a couple of minutes ago! Even the Princesses, who live far away, are here on time!" Maka stomped her foot on the ground.

_**The Princes, hidden in Kids room**_

"Come on! We have to go!" Kid almost yelled at Soul and Black*star, who hid under Kid's bed.

"No thanks! I'm too young to get married!" Soul popped his head out from under the bed and shook it.

"Yeah! I don't want to get married! I want to keep doing dangerous tricks!" Black*star complained.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice… STEIN!" Kid called for Stein to get Black*star and Soul out from under his bed.

"What? The party is starting, get out and go to the party," Stein said to the two boys under Kids bed. Black*star and Soul shook their heads no. Stein whispered, "Black*star you can show off your tricks to them, and Soul you can go and see beautiful girls. And if you don't, well, I guess I can just dissect you two." Both Soul and Black*star raced out of the room then.

"Idiots… Hey! Wait for me!" Kid yelled at them as he caught up.

"Wow… Idiots…" Stein whispered to himself as he left Kid's room.

_**Back to the party!**_

"Here are the Princes!" Spirit said in a microphone. "The first Prince is Death the Kid, the second one is Soul, and the third one is Black*star!" Everybody clapped.

"Finally they came!" Maka whispered to herself. "Now we can get this over with!" Crona and Tsubaki shook their heads in agreement.

The Princes stepped off the stage and walked around. _Where are they?_ The three Princes thought, thinking of their own maids.

"Oh, there are the maids." Soul pointed towards them for his two brothers, who followed his hand and saw them standing by a wall, bored.

"Oh, there they are…" Maka whispered at Tsubaki and Crona. _I wish I had a book with me… I would throw it at them…_ Maka thought.

_Hopefully Back*star doesn't do any stunts at the party…_ Tsubaki thought with a sigh.

_I hope Kid doesn't come over here…_ Crona blushed slightly, squirming closer to Maka.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Maka almost yelled at them.

"Calm down! Yeesh, not a way to treat a Prince… We were getting ready," Soul lied. _Hopefully Black*star and Kid don't tell them…_ Soul thought as he looked at them. "Right Black*star and Kid?"

"Um, yes?" Kid answered, unsure.

"Of course!" Black*star stated in a yell.

"Black*star shouldn't you calm down?" Tsubaki asked, hoping his sudden shouting didn't disturb anyone.

"Come on Tsubaki! Dad said you would help me find a Princess!" Black*star said as he grabbed her hand and left.

"Idiot…" Maka whispered. "Well let's go Soul! I don't want to be here!" Maka dragged Soul into a crowd of girls and told him to pick one.

"Shall we get going, Crona?" Kid held out his hand.

A shiver went down Crona's spine. _Shoot…_ "Uh, sure…" Crona whispered and started to walk off, not taking Kids hand.

_Aw, I was hoping she would hold my hand…_ Kid thought, disappointed.

_**An hour later, the Princess left accept the three that were chosen**_

"Dad meet Blair!" Soul pulled Blair in front of him and grinned. Blair, a beautiful, long-purple-haired woman, smiled at Shinigami-sama.

"Nice to meet you, nya!" Blair greeted Shinigami-sama.

"Father I want you to meet Liz." Kid moved out of the way so Shinigami-sama could she her.

"Hello," Liz, a skinny, long blonde woman, said.

"Dad this is Patty!" Black*star high-fived Patty.

"Hi! I like giraffes!" Patty, a skinny, short-haired-blonde, grinned.

"I see… So these are the girls you will marry?" Shinigami-sama asked, and they nodded. "Of course! Marie will set up a wedding for you six soon!" Shinigami-sama left the room.

"So they picked the girls they want to marry… I'm going to bed, how about you two?" Maka yawned.

"Yes, I'm going to bed also." Tsubaki nodded.

"Y-yeah…" Crona stared at Kid a bit longer with sad eyes and then left.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading and for (hopefully) believing my story on how Dark_Crona used to be my old account, etc. **


	4. Thoughts

**Redone, grammatically correct, chappy four is posted now! Hope you enjoy!**

**o0o**

_**Kid's room**_

_Ah, why did Crona look so upset? Was it because she thought that Liz and I are getting married? _Kid smirked at the thought. _I guess I have to show her how much she means to me. Okay then. Tomorrow, I will ask Crona to go on a 'date' with me. Yes. Tomorrow. _Kid smiled to himself as he was falling to sleep.

_Tomorrow it is then my Crona..._ Kid thought as he fell asleep.

_**Crona's room**_

_Why? Why did my heart stop beating when he was looking at Liz? Why did it fall down when he danced with her? Shouldn't I be happy? I mean I don't like Kid-kun right? What... Kid-kun? Ah, I'm only supposed to call him Kid! He is a Prince. I am a maid. We don't, and won't love... Wait love? I mean like... _Crona was blushing like crazy at the last thought.

_Okay, okay... I don't like Kid. I don't like Kid. Why does it hurt to say that...? Shouldn't I... I don't know how to deal with this... I need Maka and Tsubaki... _At that last thought Crona got up and left her room. She couldn't wait for the morning for this. She needed advice _now_.

_**Soul's room**_

_Blair is a babe! _Soul grinned. _She has a womens body, she's even better lookin' than Tsubaki! And shes _way _better looking then Maka! She is built like a women... Maka is built like a 10 year old. _**(A/N: No offence to any 10 year olds xP lol) **Souls smile left and a frown came onto his face.

_But then again... I am already bored of Blair... Why couldn't she be more like Maka! _Souls eyes widened. _Wait... I did _not _just say that... _Soul sighed. As much as he hated it, which he did, he liked Maka more than Blair. Blair was hot and had a women's body but the brain of a 5 year old_ **(A/N: No offence 5 year olds!)**._ While Maka was smart_, _much to Souls annoyance, she also had a 10 year olds body, not to Souls liking, but she also was exciting, pretty, and didn't care if you were a loser or somebody cool. To her you are you and that's all that matters. Soul smirked. _No wonder why I asked dad if she could be my maid. Though I thought that, since she was my age, she was built more like a women not a child._ Soul sighed.

_I will think more about it tomorrow... Night._ Soul thought to himself as he fell asleep.

_**Maka's room**_

_I can't beleive he picked _her_. I knew I shouldn't have brought him to that group she was in... _Maka sighed. _Though it isn't any of my business... But still! There were pretty girls, though they didn't have a womens body, who loved music like Soul!_ Maka grinned slightly at her last thought.

_Oh yeah... Soul never told anybody that he plays the piano... He plays creepy and all, but its interesting and good. I wonder if I'm really that close to him that I'm probably the only person who knows... _Maka blushed lightly. _I need Tsubaki or Crona! This can't wait for tomorrow!_ Maka thought as she got up and left her room.

_**Black*stars room**_

_Tsubaki looked... Upset...? Hm... Thats unlike her! She didn't look happy at all during the whole party! Even when I, the great Black*star, tried to dance with her._ Black*star yawned. _Tsubaki probably thinks Pattys not the right person for me. And I agree! Anyways I'll talk to her tomorrow and then I'll talk to dad. _Black*star grinned, smiled and pointed his fist in the air and gave it a thumbs up.

_Yup! Tomorrow, Tsubaki, you will be happy again! _Black*star thought as he passed out from his lack of sleep.

_**Tsubakis room**_

_Black*star... And Patty... They looked happy together... _Tsubaki forced a smile on her face, though it turned out as a sad smile not as a happy smile. _Patty is as hyper as Black*star. Plus she _wants _to see Black*stars tricks... What if he gets hurt again? _Tsubaki sighed.

_Though when I saw Black*star and Patty meet each other, after they talked for a minute, they looked like they had just seen a long lost friend. I wonder if Crona and Maka are a bit... Uh, what would you call it?... Ah! Are a bit upset about this also... Maybe I could see if they are awake... _Tsubaki thought as she left her bedroom.

_**In the hallway with Maka**_

_Ugh! Were am I? Okay as soon as I left my room I turned to the right like I usually do... Wait! No! Dangit! I was supposed to go to the _left_ not right! Dangit! Now I'm lost!_ Maka sighed as she hung onto the wall and kept walking forward.

_**In the hallway with Tsubaki**_

_Ah... I should've brought a flashlight with me... _Tsubaki sighed._ Oh well... Maybe I can try to find Maka or Crona's room or if I could just find the supplies closet... _Tsubaki thought to herself as she kept walking forward without hanging onto the wall like a certain Maka.

_**In the hallway with Crona**_

_Okay, now I turn left and Maka's room will be right there. _Crona nodded her head in approval as she turned the corner. _Theres' Maka's room... Huh? _Crona thought as she was about to knock on the door when it opened slightly. _Oh, it seems she left... Maybe she went to get something? Well I'm going to see if she went to Tsubaki's room... _Crona thought as she shut Maka's room and was about to walk towards Tsubaki's room when she bumped into somebody.

_Shoot! What if its a Prince! I don't know how to deal with this!_ Crona thought and then whispered, "Ah, I'm sorry... Tsubaki?" Crona was surprised to see Tsubaki smiling.

"Hi Crona! So I made it to your room?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, this is Maka's room... It was opened... I thought she was in your room..." Crona whispered. _What is Tsubaki doing up at this late of night?_

"Oh... I bet your thinking why I'm up, eh?" Tsubaki smiled as Crona slightly shook her head yes. "You see, I couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you or Maka about the, er, Princes getting married... But I got lost..." Tsubaki sighed. "Neither me or Maka have been out in the palace at night..." Tsubaki looked defeated.

"Oh. Then we should go see if we can find Maka..." Crona looked where Tsubaki came from and then looked at the different corner. "We should go that way. If you didn't see or hear Maka over there then she most likely went this way," Crona explained as she walked down the way Maka took.

_**In the hallway lost with Maka**_

_Ugh... Where am I? I think I'm lost... No... I know I'm lost... _Maka sighed. _I'm going to go and try to head back where I came from..._ Maka was heading back when she heard foot steps. _Shoot... No wait I should be happy!_ Maka smiled as she walked towards the noise.

"Maka?" Came a voice. _T-tsubaki? _Maka almost jumped on her to hug her to death but she heard somebody else too.

"Maka is that you...?" Came the second voice. _Crona! They both came! _Maka smiled and hugged them both.

"Thanks to you, I will live to see another day!" Maka grinned, but then faded into a confused look. "But why are you guys up anyways?" Crona and Tsubaki looked at each other. Then Tsubaki explained. "Oh... So we all want to talk? Well how about we go to my room to talk, eh? It could be a sleep over!" Maka jumped up and down as Crona led them to Maka's room.

"Okay... So its about the Princes..." Tsubaki guessed. And with a nod from Crona and Maka, they sat down on Maka's bed to talk.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) believing in my story about being Dark_Croan before I lost the password, etc.**


	5. Small Thoughts

**The next grammatically correct chappy is out! Please enjoy!**

**o0o**

_**In the guest room**_** (A/N: Aka this is Blair, Liz, and Pattys room. Yes they have to share it! But they have their own beds! And they have a small kitchen)**

Liz sat up and yawned. _Can't a girl get any sleep around here? Yeesh! Who is up in the middle of the night!_ Liz thought as she got out of bed and went towards the kitchen, which had a light on. "Why are you up in the middle of the night?" Liz demanded an answer.

Blair was almost sitting on the ground, like a cat. She heard Liz ask her a question, so she looked up with a fish in her mouth. "Oh! Hi and sorry I woke you up~! I needed a midnight snack." Blair ate the fish whole. "That was yummy! Okay, well night!" Blair got up and walked out of the kitchen to her own bed.

_Aw! That Liz person ruined my midnight snack! I only had 20 fishes! I always eat 40!_ Blair sighed as she crawled back into her bed, upset. _Soul-kun is really cute and cool! But I don't want to get married! I'm just a young women! _Blair nodded her head as in agreement to herself. _Well whatever! As long as I get fish and I don't have to spend everyday with Soul-kun then I won't mind getting married. _Blair smiled at herself and fall asleep.

_What is up with her? It's like she's a _cat_!_ Liz thought to herself as she got herself a glass of water._ Who eats fish raw? And in the middle of the night? _Liz shook her head and took a sip of water. _Yeesh... Shes a weirdo... Even Patty seems a bit more normal then her! _Liz shook her head again and went back to her bed.

_Hm... That Kid-kun... Should I marry him? Well, he might buy me shoes, but... _Liz silently slipped back in her bed. _But he doesn't seem the one for me..._ Liz sighed._ Plus his eyes told me_**(A/N: Liz can read peoples emotions from their eyes... Weird right?)**_ that he just thought of me as a friend... Not that I don't mind that... But when he looked at his maid... His eyes told me that he might love her... _Liz smiled and yawned._ Well I don't want to get into their way... So I'll see what I can do tomorrow..._ Liz thought as she fell asleep.

_What was all that noise?_ Patty thought as she got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. _I couldv'e sworn I heard Liz's voice... _Patty looked in the kitchen.

_Hmm... I guess not... Well then I'm going back to bed... _Patty walked back to her bed and hopped back into the covers. _Black*star really seems like a great friend! Not as an husband though... I think we could make great friends! I don't want to marry him and have kids with him! Yuck! I'm too young for that!_ Patty nodded her head in agreement. _Well I'll just tell him I only want to be friends. He'll understand! 'Cause it looked like he really likes his maid. _Patty giggled.

_They make such a cute couple! I wish them the best of luck!_ Patty giggled one more time then fell asleep.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) you believe me about the whole Dark_Crona thing, etc.**


	6. Talks, Tears, and Pain

**The redone, grammatically correct chappy six is out! Please enjoy!**

**o0o**

"Okay... So its about the Princes..." Tsubaki guessed. And with a nod from Crona and Maka, they sat down on Maka's bed to talk.

"Okay, I was thinking in my room..." Maka looked down slightly. "That... Do the Princes think of us more than just maids?" Maka looked up to see Tsubaki and Crona looking slightly confused, so she added, "Like friends or something..."

"Oh... I was thinking the same thing..." Crona mumbled as she shifted uncomfortable. "But they seem really happy with their soon-to-be-wifes..." Cronas heart dropped again.

"Yeah... Black*star seemed to really get along with Patty. It's like they have the same mind!" Tsubaki let out a sad laugh as her heart fell.

"Soul just picked Blair 'cause she has a womens body!" Maka huffed, sticking her head in the air, pouting. Her friends laughed at this. "Its true!"

"You're probably right... But still... We should tell the Princes that we are happy for them and give them our blessings," Tsubaki stated, though she looked slightly unpleased at the idea. "We are just their maids after all..." They all sighed.

"I guess you're right... Okay so tomorrow we go to them, they don't get to talk before we do, and we tell them that we give them our blessings with the wedding," Maka agreed, though her eyes had a mix of sadness and determination**.**

"O-okay..." Crona sighed in her mind. _Why does this have to happen...?_ Crona, Tsubaki and Maka thought all at once, though neither of them noticed the others' sadness. "Well I better be going... I want a good night sleep." Crona knew that was a lie 'cause she probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"Ah, yes. Crona do you mind taking me back to my room? I might get lost on the way." Tsubaki sweetdropped and rubbed the back of her neck.

"S-sure..." Crona mumbled as she got up. "Night Maka..." Crona gave Maka a slight smile and left with Tsubaki.

"Night!" Tsubaki and Maka said that to each other and waved. Maka shut the door behind them.

"Give them our blessings, eh?" Maka mumbled as she went back to her bed.

_**With Tsubaki and Crona**_

"Thank you Crona!" Tsubaki hugged Crona for the third time. "Without you I would've got lost!"

"Its ok... Really... You don't have to keep saying thank you..." Crona blushed slightly.

"Okay, well good night Crona! Don't get lost on your way back!" Tsubaki waved at Crona as Crona left. Tsubaki shut her door. She went to her bed as lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Black*star... I just want you to be happy..." Tsubaki mumbled as she held back her tears.

_**With Crona**_

"Phew... I made it back..." Crona slightly smiled at her little joke._ Well... I better get some sleep... I mean yeesh! Tomorrow I have to tell my crush that I'm _okay_ with him getting married! And he's the one that hit's on me!_

Crona sighed, though this one was a happy sigh, yet a sad one. Happy because she was thinking about when he kissed her, yet sad because he wouldn't do that anymore with him having a wife and all. Crona was thinking back on when she met Maka, Tsubaki, Black*star, Soul, Spirit**(A/N: Though she doesn't really know him...)**, and Kid... But fell asleep when she got to Kid.

_**The next day! With Soul, Kid, and Black*star**_

"Did you two sleep well?" Kid asked Black*star and Soul.

"Of course! You?" They said at the same time, grinning at him.

"Yes. And I got some thinking done so I feel better now." Kid smiled slightly.

"Ah, same here..." Soul thought back to last night.

"Really? Weird! I did also!" Black*star said, still grinned like an idiot.

"Well, we better go see our maids like we usually do," Kid suggested and started towards the breakfast room. **(A/N: Thats where Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Kid eat. Though Liz, Patty, and Blair will join them.)**

_**Tsubaki, Crona, and Maka**_

"Okay... Are we ready?" Maka asked; one could tell by the way she was holding her hands that she was nervous.

"Y-yes..." Crona mumbled and Tsubaki nodded. They were all nervous about doing this. It would most likely ruin any kind of relationship they had with the Princes, that was beyond friendship.

"Okay... Well, let's get going!" Maka's nervous look disappeared and a new determind look came. They walked towards the breakfast room.

_**Liz, Patty, and Blair**_

"Okay! I'm ready~!" Bleir sang as she came out of the bathroom looking beautiful.

"Well, I've been ready for awhile..." Patty smiled her goofy, yet slightly scary smile.

"I just got done also..." Liz came out of the other bathroom they had.

"Lets go then!" Patty beamed. "Black*star-kun said he would show me a new trick!" Pattys eyes looked dreamy.

"Kid-kun said he would show me around, nothing big though..." Liz rolled her eyes at her sister, but smiled a bit.

"I want to get Soul-kun alone." Blair gave a kitten smile and added, "Meow."

Liz eyebrow twitch as she got what Blair meant right away, while Patty took a second to get it. Patty sweatdropped.

"Lets go..." Liz and Patty mumbled and left with Blair.

_**The breakfast place!**_

Kid, Soul, and Black*star were all sitting in their usual spots when Liz, Patty, and Blair came in.

"Ah, good morning." Kid gave them a quick smile. _Where are the girls? More importantly where's Crona? _Kid thought as he eyed the door Crona usually came through with Maka and Tsubaki.

"Mornin'," Soul and Black*star mumbled, not interested. Then the six heard the doors open. Out came Tsubaki... Then Maka... Then Crona.

"Ah, morning Crona," Kid smiled at Crona, like a little kid would smile if they got candy.

"Mornin'," Soul and Black*star said to the maids, suddenly interested.

"Ah, Crona, Tsubaki and I would like to say something," Maka nodded at Tsubaki and Crona who went to Black*star and Kid. Maka went to Soul. "Soul, I give you my blessings!" Maka stated, determindation in her eyes and voice.

"K-kid... I-I give you my blessing..." Crona stuttered.

"Black*star I give you my blessings. Be happy." Tsubaki smiled, though her voice didn't seem as determind as Maka's and Crona's.

"W-wait what?" Was all Liz, Patty**(A/N: Remeber, they want the Princes to be with the maids! This ruins their plans...)**, Soul, Kid, and Black*star shouted.

"Ah, thank you!" Blair walked up to Maka, took her hands into her own and jumped up and down with joy. "Soul-kun~! Maka-chan gave us her blessing! Lets go celebrate in your room~!" Blair let go of Maka and grabbed Soul.

"N-no! W-wait! M-maka!" Soul shouted as he was being dragged, but Maka gave him the cold shoulder. Everybody else sweetdropped.

"Maka..." Crona and Tsubaki went to Maka to comfort her.

"I'm _fine_!" Maka stated, her arms crossed. "Its not like I like him or something!" Maka left the room, while Crona and Tsubaki gave each other a worried look.

"Crona... Can we talk?" Kid asked Crona. Crona shuddered, she didn't want to talk to him now, but she nodded her head and stayed still. "In private, please?" Crona nodded and was dragged away from the group into a dark hallway.

"Y-yes Kid?" Crona was staring into his eyes, her eyes determind not to show any affection.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Kid asked her, determindation in his eyes to get a yes.

"No..." Crona still looked at Kid, her face nor eyes not changing. But Kid got a sad look on his face, which killed Crona on the inside. "You have a fiancé! Don't cheat on her!"

Kid stood there, silent. He was thinking Crona could tell. His face grew into a grin. "So no matter what I do... You won't admint you like me? Or even love?"

"I never liked you. Or loved," Crona stated, getting her voice to sound cold and detached.

"Whatever you say..." Kid whispered as he came close to Crona's face and kissed her. Crona's eyes widened.

_Kid... I'm sorry..._ Crona thought as she closed her eyes. Crona's hand lifted up, then came down.

_**In the breakfast room**_

A loud _thoud_ was heard from where Crona and Kid were.

"What was that...?" Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty asked, while Black*star stared in confusion.

_**Back with Kid and Crona**_

Crona's hand landed on Kid's cheek. It was a hard slap. When Kid looked up at Crona, he could see some tears on her cheeks, but her eyes looked the same, determind not to show any affection.

"Goodbye," Crona said as she walked calmly down the hall, but as soon as she turned a corner Crona started to cry and she ran back into the breakfast room, to Tsubaki.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked, worried as to why Crona was crying.

"C-can we go back to M-m-m-maka's room...?" Crona looked up at Tsubaki tear stains on her face. With a nod from Tsubaki, they left.

_**With Kid**_

_She _slaped_ me..._ Kid thought as he touched his red cheek. It burned. Not only with pain, but with hate and sadness. _Why? Why is she acting like this...? Doesn't she like me back? _Kid shook his head. _She doesn't... But why did she look like she was crying...?_ Kid shook his head, he was confused.

_**Back in the breakfast room**_

"Uh, what happened...?" Black*star asked.

"I don't know... Maybe Kid hit her?" Patty answered. Patty and Black*star were trying to figure it out, while Liz was waiting for Kid to get back.

_If he even touched her... I'll kill him... Even though I don't know Crona, she came back here _crying_!_ Liz thought as her fists got tighter.

Then the door opened. And out came Kid, with a red make on his cheek.

"Kid-kun! What happened?" Liz went towards him as if to hug him then punched him in the tummy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kid shouted in her ear as he held on to his stomach.

"Why was Crona crying?" Liz demanded as she readied herself for another punch.

"She... Was crying? When she left she didn't even look like somebody who would cry..." Kid whispered to himself. Then stated, "I asked her out... She said 'no' becuase she thinks we are getting married... Then I kissed her, she slapped me and left. She wasn't crying when she left me though..."

"Oh..." Was all Patty, Liz, and Black*star could say. Plus Soul just escaped from his room, so he and Blair were running into the room when they heard what Kid said.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) believing me, etc. I think I've said it 'nuff times for you all to get the point.**


	7. Leaving?

**The next grammatically correct chappy is out and about! Hope you enjoy!**

**o0o**

Tsubaki was hugging Crona while running towards Maka's room. Crona was crying on Tsubaki's shirt, while Tsubaki was humming a calming song, when they reached Maka's door. Tsubaki was about to knock when the door flew openned and out came running Maka.

"M-maka...How did you know we were here?" Tsubaki asked Maka, suprised.

"I heard Crona crying, so I got dressed as fast as I could and was going to go get her, but you brought her here instead!" Maka smiled, then looked at Crona. "Crona? Whats wrong? Come inside please." The last sentence was a kind demand not a question.

"O-okay..." Crona sniffed, still clinging onto Tsubaki. Tsubaki and Crona walked inside and sat down on Maka's bed, while Maka shut the door.

"Crona? What happened?" Maka asked in a motherly voice.

"You know you can tell us anything," Tsubaki stated in a motherly voice also.

"K-k-k-kid... Asked me out..." Crona paused to wipe off some tears, while Maka and Tsubaki looked shocked but neither of them commented. Crona went on. "I-I-I said n-no... H-h-h-he k-k-kissed me... S-so... I-I slapped him..." Crona started to cry again.

"Crona... We thought you liked Kid..." Maka whispered, confused. Tsubaki nodded in agreement with Maka.

"I-I-I do... B-but... H-hes going to get married... I-I-I don't want h-h-him to cheat on his soon-t-too-be-w-wife." Crona mumbled, trying to stop the tears.

"Oh... I'm sorry Crona..." Tsubaki whispered to Crona and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry also..." Maka hugged Crona also. Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona stayed like that for an hour.

_**An hour later~!**_

"Hello~?" A voice sang outside Maka's door. Maka was alone again, Crona and Tsubaki just left to go back to their own rooms.

_Who could that be? It doesn't sound like Soul, Tsubaki or Crona..._ Maka thought, then shrugged and opened the door.

"Hello~!" Blair sang as she stepped in. Maka twitched.

"Come in... I guess..." Maka whispered, unpleased about who came to visit her.

"Soul-kun-" _Soul-kun?_ Maka thought. "-wanted to come and visit you-" _He did?_ Maka thought, genuinely surprised. "-but I said I would instead~!" Blair stated. _You did? Why!_ Maka thought, a bit unpleased.

"Uh, why?" Maka asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I wanted to warn you!" Blair smiled her cat-like smile.

"Warn me about what?" Maka leaned in closer, wondering what this Princess wanted to warn her about.

"About Soul-kun~!" Blair sat down on Maka bed without her permission.

"What about Soul...?" Maka started to get nervous. _Is Soul hurt? Is somebody going to hurt him? _Maka panicked.

"Easy," Blair started, paused, then went on, "stay away from _my_ Soul-kun." Blair looked dead serious. Blairs eyes narrowed, like when a cat see's its prey. Her eyes stabbing Maka.

"Uh... Why should I?" Maka looked like Blairs eyes were not trying to kill her.

"I want you to quit your job," Blair stated calmly, ignoring Maka's previous question, as Maka looked like she was going to faint. "Soul-kun doesn't need a _female _maid anyways. Though I can't be jealous of you 'cause he doesn't even like you..." Blair rolled her eyes when Maka's eye's threatened to cry.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Maka mumbled, but then said louder, "Fine! Whatever! I'll leave!" Maka shouted while she got a bag out and started to pack some clothes.

"Good~!" Blair got up, opened the door, but before she walked out she whispered, "Bye-bye little maid~." Then she left.

_**With Soul**_

_Why do I suddenly feel like somebody wants to kill me?_ Soul thought to himself as he finished breakfast.

_**With Crona**_

Crona was reading a book in the corner when she heard a knock on the door. Then came the voice. "Hello~?" Crona got up, put her book down, and opened the door, shyly.

"Hello~!" Liz**(A/N: Liz?)** sang. "I need to talk to you~!"

"Um... O-okay..." Crona mumbled as Liz let herself inside and sat down on Crona's bed. Crona shut her door and looked at Liz. "What can I do for you...?"

"Easy. You can quit." Liz laughed. Crona looked confused. "Well you see, I'm not jealous of you, you can easily see that, but I don't want Kid-kun to have a _female _maid." Liz nodded her head in agreement to herself.

"B-but... This is my-" Crona was cut off by no other then Liz.

"But what? This isn't your home. Its your _old_ job!" Liz grinned, she looked insane. And Crona couldn't deal with insane people.

"Y-yes'm..." Crona mumbled fast. She wanted Liz to leave so she could go see Maka and Tsubaki, though she's closer to Maka's room than Tsubaki.

"Good~!" Liz got up and stretched. Then she finally left with a whisper of "Bye-bye little maid."

_**With Kid**_

_Why do I feel like Crona's scared? _Kid thought as he finished his food.

_**With Tsubaki**_

Tsubaki was packing. She couldn't stand stay there anymore. She _wanted_ to leave. Then she heard her door knock. She froze, she didn't tell anybody she was leaving...

"Hello~?" Came the voice.

_Who is this?_ Tsubaki thought as she answered the door.

"Hello~!" Came in Patty. Patty sat down on Tsubaki's bed.

"Hello Patty." Tsubaki smiled. "What can I help you with?" Patty wasn't paying much attention to her though. She saw a bag, it was full of cloths and some shoes. Patty grinned, she also looked insane. "Patty?"

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry." Patty grinned at Tsubaki instead of the bag. "What are you packing for?"

"Oh... Well you see..." Tsubaki trailed off.

"Oh, so your going to 'run away'?" Patty held back a laugh while Tsubaki shrugged. "Well then I shouldn't stop you! Have fun leaving! And I would do it at night that way the Princes won't see you." Patty took a sneak peek at Tsubaki, who was behind her, and saw that Tsubaki sighed with relief.

"O-okay..." Tsubaki managed to say, with a smile. "Thank you for your visit and your help." Tsubaki bowed.

"Oh, no problem." Patty opened the door. "Bye-bye little maid." And with that she left. Tsubaki kept on packing.

_**Outside of Tsubaki's door**_

"Heh..." said Patty. Patty then turned into Blair. "Meow~! That was too easy~!" Blair jumped up and down. "Now we Princess can have the Princes to ourselves~!" She left Tsubaki's door and went to her room where the real Liz and Patty were.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading and believing me (because, by this point, you should already believe me right?) and please review!**


	8. Left

**The new and improved (grammatically speaking) chappy is up! Please enjoy!**

**o0o**

"Maka, Blair came and told you to leave? Weird... Liz asked me to leave..." Crona trailed off. Crona and Tsubaki both had ran over to Maka's room to see her packing, mad. "What about you Tsubaki?" Crona and Maka looked at Tsubaki expectantly.

"Uh, well..." Tsubaki looked down, ashamed. "I was going to leave anyways..." Tsubaki shifted uncomfortable. Maka and Crona looked confused and unhappy about her choice. "You see... Since Black*star wouldn't _need_ me anymore, I thought he wouldn't notice if I left..." Tsubaki finished, still looking on the ground.

"Tsubaki! If you leave you at least have to tell us!" Maka put her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder, which made her look up. Crona nodded in agreement.

"Y-you're not mad?" Tsubaki smiled when both girls shook their heads, smiling. "Maka, Crona... Do you think we should really leave...?" All of the girls smiles faded.

"I-I don't know..." Crona looked down, thinking if they should leave or not.

"Neither do I," Maka stated. "But I do think if one of us leaves, we all should. But if you want to stay go ahead. I'm going with you, Tsubaki! Crona, I want you to come too, but if you want to-" Maka got cut off by Crona, who hugged them both. "C-Crona?"

"I'm sorry! But I wouldn't stay if you both weren't here." Crona was crying, but they were happy tears, not sad ones like the ones she had for Kid. "When do we leave?"

"I think tonight..." Tsubaki whispered. Crona and Maka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, tonight Crona will pick you up, Tsubaki. Then you two will come here to get me. Then Crona will lead us out, okay?" Maka told the plan. They all knew Crona was the only person, out of the three, that knew the place well enough to walk in the darkness.

"Yup!" Tsubaki and Crona said with a nod. They left Maka, who was still packing. Crona and Tsubaki waved good-bye to each other and went back to their rooms.

_**The Princes**_

"Why didn't the maids come for lunch...?" Black*star asked Soul and Kid. Kid didn't answer, still angry and shocked that Crona slapped him. Soul shrugged as if he didn't care, but he was a bit worried that Maka might have cuaght a cold. "I'm going to go see if Tsubaki is ok... Want to come Soul, Kid?" Black*star looked at the other two when he opened the door. Soul got up.

"Sure I guess..." Soul said as he and Black*star left, leaving Kid to wonder. Black*star and Soul first stopped at Crona's room. Since Kid didn't come didn't mean they couldn't see if she was ok.

They knocked. Crona opened the door, but only slightly. She stuck her head out. "Oh, hello Black*star, Soul..." She mumbled. _I guess I was hoping for Kid... He probably is mad at me though... _Crona sighed inside her mind. "Can I help you?"

"Hey. No I guess you can't. We just wanted to see if you girls were okay, you guys missed lunch," Black*star stated.

"Oh. We did? I must've forgotten... I've been busy..." Crona trailed off. She shifted, nervously.

"Why have you been busy?" Black*star's eyebrow went up.

Crona's eyes widened a bit. "Well... Er... You see... I have to go! Bye Soul, Black*star!" Crona mumbled as she slammed the door shut.

"Well that was weird... Anyways lets go see Maka now," Soul said as he went towards Maka's room. Before they could even knock Maka's door swung open and Maka had a book with her. It was _thick_. Soul twitched.

"What do you two want?" Maka narrowed her eyes at them. Gripping the book, which was _very _thick, in her hand.

"W-w-w-we wanted to m-m-make sure you g-g-girls were o-o-okay..." Soul managed to spit out. Soul eyed Maka; She was wearing pj's. Though her top was a bit too short so you could see her belly-button, her bottom was a skirt, which was a mini-skirt. To Black*star and Maka it was nothing, but to Soul she was too much undressed. Soul couldn't help but stare at her a blush a bit when she touched his forehead.

"Nope... No fever, but why is he red?" Maka studied his face. "Well whatever, go away." Then she slammed the door in their faces.

"Soul, you okay?" Black*star tilted his head, looking at Soul.

"Hm? Um, yeah of course... Let's go to Tsubaki. She's way nicer than Maka," Soul mumbled as they went to Tsubaki's room.

As soon as there was a knock, Tsubaki opened the door, as if waiting for somebody. "Oh... It's you guys..." She mumbled, then talked louder. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah... Are you ok? You didn't come to dinner and-" Black*star stopped when Tsubaki mouthed 'Sorry!' and slammed the door in their faces. "That was..."

"Rude! Why are all three of them slamming the door in our faces?" Soul shouted, as he started to pound on Tsubaki's door. "Whatever... Let's go back... Kid probably wants to know what happened anyways..." Soul mumbled as he left.

"Tsubaki... I hope you are okay..." Black*star whispered to Tsubaki's door, and then caught up with Soul. When Soul and Black*star saw Kid, they told him what had happened.

"Well... That's... Strange... Even Crona and Tsubaki slammed the door? I can see Maka doing that... But them?" Kid shook his head, confused. _Crona is nice. So is Tsubaki! I can see Maka doing all of that, but them? No... Somethings going on..._ Kid thought. But then sighed. _Sadly I don't know whats going on..._

"I know right! How rude!" Soul shouted, sitting down.

"Yeah... It's so unlike them. Missing lunch and all..." Black*star mumbled to himself.

_**Its night~! With Tsubaki, Crona, and Maka.**_

"Is everybody packed up?" Maka whispered, double checking.

"Yes," Tsubaki and Crona whispered back. They were in front of the Palace Gates, ready to leave.

"Okay then. Did you guys leave your notes?" Maka asked, in of course, a whisper.

"Yup," They both said in union. "In our rooms. On our beds."

_Though... I went to Kid's room and put mine in his hand... _Crona blushed slightly, happy the nobody could see it 'cause of the lighting.

"Good. Lets go!" Maka said as she led the way towards the gate. "I talked to my uncle last night after Blair left, he said he would let us live with him, but we have to work for him. Also he owns a small bar. So we are going to be waiters." Crona and Tsubaki nodded, at least they had a home. Maka opened one of the gates slightly. "C'mon!" She hissed at Tsubaki and Crona. They had just gotten out when the alarms went off. As soon as they heard the alarms they ran, Maka leading. Crona looked back at the Palace.

_Bye-bye prince Kid,_ Crona thought._ I hope you love Liz forever, and forget about me._

_Bye Soul, you jerk! _Maka stuck out her tongue in her mind. _I'm going to miss your jerk way._

_Bye Prince Black*star... I hope you love your life, without me and with Patty._

The three girls got swallowed up by the darkness.

**o0o**

**Glad you read it and hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. And thanks again for believing me about the whole Dark_Crona thing ^^**


	9. New Life

**This is the last grammatically correcting chappy I had to do that was on my old account, so now I can start the _actual_ updates :D Yahoo! Please enjoy~!**

**o0o**

_**Last night when the pinces were told that somebody might have broken in**_

"What?" Kid yelled at Black*star and Soul.

"S-sorry! But they weren't in their rooms... Maka and Tsubaki left notes on their bed, but Crona..." Soul trailed off, knowing Kid got what he was going to say.

"I'm going back to my room! Tomorrow we start a search for them!" Kid stomped into his room and fell on his bed. _Why Crona?_ Kid thought, thinking about him kissing Crona. _I'm so sorry if you left 'cause of that! I knew I shouldn't have done that but..._ Kid trailed off in his mind when he left something under his pillow. _Whats this?_ Kid grabbed it. It was a note, addressed to Kid. Kid opened it and saw that it was Crona's handwriting. The note said:

_Dear Kid,_

_I am sorry that I slapped you... I really wanted to cry when I saw the look you had on your face. I knew you probably hated me. And I was proven right when I heard somebody knock on my door early. Of course I thought it was you, thinking that you wanted to yell at me or something. Instead Black*star and Soul came. They made it a bit worse when they wanted to see how I was and everything. So now I know you hate me. I accept that. Now I just want you to forget me forever. I hope you and Liz have a happy life together. If the alarms go off, and Maka, Tsubaki, and I aren't there then it means we left. No we didn't get kidnapped like I'm sure Black*star or Soul thought, I know you probably didn't think that... Anyways we left. We don't want you guys to come and look for us, most likely though, none of you will come, since Liz, Patty, and Blair came to our rooms earlier today to ask us if we could leave. Don't be mad at them, we were probably all going to leave at some point. Bye-bye Kid._

_Your old maid, Crona. Who you will not miss._

_P.S.: I know you probably don't want to know this... But I like you more than just a maid, or a friend... But you don't care, do you? I guess I should be getting ready to leave... Bye! I know you won't miss me!_

Kid's eyes widened. He read _'But I like you more then just a maid, or a friend'_ over and over again. _She does like me!_ Kid smiled.

_'I know you won't miss me!'_ Kept catching his eye, so did: _'We don't want you guys to come and look for us'._ Kid eyes narrowed as he saw _'Liz, Patty, and Blair came to our rooms earlier today and asked us if we could leave'_. Kid jump right up, rushing out of his room to get Black*star and Soul.

_**With Soul in his room, readin' his letter**_

Soul opened the letter, slowly. He started to read it after he took a deep breath. It said:

_Dear jerk!,_

_I know I am wasting my time writing you, but Tsubaki said we owe you this much. I think differently, but I lost as you can see. Anyways I already know you won't miss me. Mostly 'cause most of your memories of me are attacking you with my Maka-CHOP! Haha! Ah, good times... Anyways I will kinda miss giving those out to you... It was fun hanging out with you, Black*star, and somewhat Kid. Though I would've loved to give you a Maka-CHOP before we left, I couldn't since it would've woken you up. Sigh. Well I gotta pack, jerk. Oh, yeah, if you hear the alarm to the front gates and we, Tsubaki, Crona and I, aren't there then that means we left already. Don't come looking for us, is what I would tell you, but you are a jerk so I doubt you will. Also what do you see in Blair? I just don't understand. Well bye-bye Soul..._

_From me,_

_Maka_

_P.S.: Oh, here is a copy of a picture of you and I at the beach. It's so you don't forget my Maka-CHOP!_

Soul gasped as he took out the picture. It was him in his trunks, unwilling to take the picture. Maka was wearing a red, with white dots, two peiced bathing suit. Maka was hugging him in the picture, and he was smiling, happy he took the picture. Soul laughed a bit when he remembered Maka, after the picture was taken, when he commented her about her chest, getting a hard Maka-CHOP.

_Maka... I still need you, like it or not! I need you to be by my side, till the very end. If you don't like it then go back in time and stop yourself from meeting me! Haha! I'm gonna go and find you, Maka..._ Soul made his hands into a fist, slightly trembling. _Maka, how could you leave me? Now I'm really going to get yeah!_ Soul ran out of the room going to get Black*star and Kid.

_**With Black*star in his room, about to read his note**_

Black*star, as soon as he entered his room, ripped open the note Tsubaki let for him. He read it:

_Hello Prince Black*star,_

_How are you holding up? I hope your not suprised or shocked that Crona, Maka, and I left. We really don't want to hurt you guys! I really hope you're okay... Even being mad at me is okay as long as you get use to your new life with Patty. You guys really connect! I can't wait to see your wedding! Shoot! I'm going to have to sneak into the Palace to see it, I guess? Well I'm sure I can get help if I need to! I hope you're smiling! I just want you to be happy no matter what you do. Oh, Maka and Crona say that we should tell you Princes not to follow or come and find us... I won't mind if you do... Its just... If you do, could you stay away from us? Not trying to be mean or anything... But we have new lifes now... You guys are about to get married... Crona, Maka and I are going to get job working at a bar! We all should be happy! Bye-bye Black*star! I give you my luck and blessings!_

_Please don't get hurt!_

_Tsubaki_

_P.S.: Please, don't get hurt, Black*star! Now I'm a bit worried about leaving... I'm sure you'll be fine! Right?_

Black*star laughed a bit when he finished reading. _Tsubaki... You idiot! Of course I'm probably going to get hurt! Yeesh... Plus I will find you. I will also do as you asked me to do... I won't comfront you or the other two... But I will miss your voice..._ Black*star sighed. Then his door fell down, making Black*star jump, and in came Kid and Soul.

"We need to go after the girls!" They both panted. Black*star stood their shocked, but then nodded his head. _Here we come!_ They all thought as they rushed to tell their father, Shinigami-sama, they are going to the city.

_**With the girls!**_

"Phew! We finally made it..." Maka panted, as she stopped in front of a building that was the bar.

"Yeah... I'm just glad they stopped the alarms... They must know that we have left..." Tsubaki panted, smiling.

"Yeah..." Crona mumbled, not tired at all. She was used to this kind of running with Medusa. "Is this the place Maka?" Maka nodded, as she went up to the door and knocked. Somebody opened the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you! And what right do you have to knock on my door-" The guy stopped as soon as he got hit with a thick book.

"Shut up! We ran our butts off to get here before you were going to go to bed, you lazy bum!" Maka pointed at him, almost yelling.

"Ow! You brat! We shouldn't let you live with us-" The guy stopped when someboy came behind him.

"Ah, hello Maka! You finally came! Though we thought it would be in the day... Anyways come in, come in!" The older man opened the door more so the girls could come in. "Oh yes. I'm BJ. Well its not my real name, but you can just call me that!" He shut the door after the girls came in. "This is Ragnarok. Don't mind him and Maka attacking each other, they do it everytime they see each other." Everybody but Bj, Maka, and Ragnarok sweetdropped.

"T-thank you again for letting us stay here!" Tsubaki stuttered and Crona nodded her head.

"No problem! Ragnarok will show you around! I need a good night's sleep. Night everybody!" BJ waved at them as he went upstairs.

"Great... Why can't Maka show you around? You know this place too-" Ragnarok was cut off by Maka's Maka-CHOP.

"Show us around already! My friends and I are tired!" Maka stated, growling at Ragnarok.

"Fine, fine! But don't think your getting away with this I'm just a bit tired-" He was cut off again by Maka's Maka-CHOP. He growled at her and she growled back.

"Uh... Could you, maybe, show us our rooms instead of showing us around the place...? Maka could show us tomorrow since she knows the place..." Crona whispered, but loud enough for Maka and Ragnarok to hear.

"Um, sure!" Maka smiled at Crona, who gave a shy smile back.

"Fine! Hurry up and follow!" Ragnarok said as he walked through the, what seemed to be, kitchen. "This is the kitchen, you better be here at 6:00 a.m. in the morning, got it?" Everybody nodded, but Maka, who rolled her eyes. "Okay, here's your room!" Ragnarok pointed inside the room, which was small, yet spacy. It had three beds, three dressers and a bathroom.

"Um... Thank y-you..." Crona bowed her head to Ragnarok. Ragnarok smiled, grabbing Crona's head, gently, not gripping it or anything, and put her face close to his.

"Well, you could show me your gratitude by giving me a goodnight kiss..." He whispered in Crona's ear. Crona blushed slightly, frozen.

"Just say the word Crona and he's a dead man..." Maka's eye twitched as she held a thick book in her hand, ready to use it. Ragnarok laughed and let go of Crona.

"Calm down. I was joking about the kiss. Well kinda. You have cute friends-" He was hit with the book. "Ow ow ow!" Tsubaki and Crona sweetdropped, but they said nothing and went inside the room whispering, 'Goodnight Ragnarok-kun...'. Maka walked inside too, keeping her eyes on Ragnarok until she shut the door. Tsubaki, Crona and Maka all went to bed, going to pack tomorrow.

_She really is pretty cute though... Her being all afraid and stuff. Haha, I'm going to have fun with her!_ Ragnarok thought as he went to his room, which was the room next door.

_**The next day! 6:00 a.m. with Crona, Tsubaki, and Maka**_

Crona got up a bit earlier then Maka and Tsubaki, so she was already in her new uniform.** (A/N: They were wearing mini-skirts, with a sleevless shirt. They wear boots, with long socks.)**

"Um, guys? I'll go make you guys some breakfast while you two get ready..." Crona trailed off as she opened the door. Maka's head poped out of the bathroom door, a toothbrush hanging in her mouth.

"No! You really don't have to go if you don't want to-" Maka was cut off by Crona.

"I do! It's okay, you two be ready in ten minutes! That's when your breakfast should be done," Crona said, motherly like. She shut the door behind her before Maka could protest. Crona walked in to the kitchen.

"Hm... What should I make them... How about toast and eggs? Yeah..." Crona mumbled to herself as she put bread and eggs on the counter. "Okay now I need to-" Crona was cut off by somebody putting their hands on Crona's eyes, so she couldn't see.

"Guess who?" A voice behind her came. The voice was breathing softly in her ear.

"R-r-r-ragnarok...?" Crona stuttered. He laughed and removed his hands. "What are you doing, cutey-chan?"

Crona blinked at him, confused. "Cutey-chan?" Crona tilted her head in confusion.

Ragnarok sighed. "Yes. Thats your nickname I gave you since I don't know your real name, cutey-chan."

"Oh... I'm Crona..." Crona mumbled, being shy a bit. Ragnarok smiled.

"Crona-chan, eh? Cute name." Ragnarok smile grew as Crona blushed a bit.

"I-I have to get back to making breakfast for Maka and Tsubaki..." Crona mumbled as she turned her back to Ragnarok, to cook.

"Aw, Crona-chan you don't want to _play_ with me?" Ragnarok acted like he was pouting. Crona turned around, confused again.

"What do you mean play?" Crona tilted her head in confusion.

"You know... How people play in _bed_." Ragnarok grinned as Crona's eyes widened, finally getting it.

"A-ah... N-n-no t-t-thanks..." Crona stutted as she turned around quickly, face red.

"Aw, I'm not cute?" Ragnarok acted like he was pouting again.

"N-no... Its just that... I-I-I don't know how to d-deal with this..." Crona was feeling like she needed a corner, she hadn't felt this way before living with the Princes'.

"I'll show you if you come with me~" Ragnarok grabbed Crona's hand, slightly pulling her away from the counter.

"Uh... N-no thanks! I-I have to m-make breakfast for M-maka and T-tsubaki..." Crona pulled her hand lose, and started to cook. She heard Ragnarok leave. She also heard Maka Maka-CHOP him. Then Maka and Tsubaki came in.

"He didn't bother you right Crona?" Maka asked looking the way Ragnarok just went through.

"Um, no..." Crona lied. She didn't want to worry her friends, so she ignored her urge to tell somebody to get him.

"Oh, okay... What's for breakfast?" Maka asked, eyeing the food Crona had cooked.

"Toast and eggs!" Crona smiled. Tsubaki and Maka thanked Crona serveral times before eating it.

_**The Princes and Princess**_

"What?" Patty, Liz, and Blair shouted.

"Yup. That's what Maka and Crona said. Is it true?" Soul narrowed his eyes.

"What? No!" Patty, Liz, and Blair stated.

Then Liz added, "I really liked Crona... I wouldn't want her to leave..." Patty nodded her head also, while Blair just looked at them strangely.

"Hmph... Well we are going to find them and bring them back!" Kid told them. "We won't be back for a bit... So be good... I got people watching you guys just in case." Kid turned and left with Soul and Black*star.

"I don't remember doing that Liz..." Patty mumbled.

"Neither do I, Patty..." Liz shook her head. "Somebody is trying to frame us..." Patty nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, whatever happened, happened~" Blair yawned and stretched out like a cat. "I'm going to take a nap~! All that noise last night didn't help my sleep~" Blair walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

_**The Princes**_

They had just gotten to the front gates. "Open the gates," Kid ordered the guards of the front gates. The gates opened and the Princes walked out, their mission beginning.

**o0o**

**Please read (and enjoy it too!) and review! Many thanks!**


	10. Their Past Meetings

**The next chappy is up :D please enjoy it~!**

**o0o**

Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki had been serving people their drinks or food. Maka and Tsubaki were dead tired, Crona was use to this hard labor so she just gave a small smile at them and went back to work. Maka and Tsubaki sighed as they went back to work also. "How can she just keep working and working..." Tsubaki stopped to take a breath in the kitchen.

"I don't know," Maka mumbled back, taking a breath too. Crona walked in and smiled at them like this was an everyday thing. "Crona... What's your secret?" Maka and Tsubaki leaned in closer as if she was whispering something important. Crona looked confused, but before she could say anything B.J. walked in the kitchen.

"Get back to work! We have lots of hungry people out there!" B.J. slightly shouted at them. Maka and Tsubaki winced a bit. Crona, who was used to this kind of treatment, nodded her head and went back to work. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other for a second then did the same thing as Crona did.

"I swear this is soo cruel!" Maka complained to Tsubaki and Crona, while they were on a break for another hour.

"Crona, how can you stand this harsh labor?" Tsubaki asked Crona, who looked confused.

"This is harsh?" Crona asked, still confused. To her, harsh was living with Medusa for years, which she hoped her friend would never have to do. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Uh, never mind then... So how did you get to working at the palace, Tsubaki, Crona?" Maka asked her two friends, who looked surprised at the question. Tsubaki answered first.

"After my brother had died, I walked around this town when I was eight. I saw a spiky, blue haired boy on the ground. So I went to see if he was okay, not knowing who he was of course. He got up, looked at me and smiled, giving me a thumbs up. He kept saying 'The great Black*star doesn't get hurt!' even though he was bleeding. I kept asking him to let me heal him. He kept saying 'no, watch me do more tricks!', and no matter how much I begged, he didn't listen. He wanted to impress me." Tsubaki slightly giggled at that, but continued.

"When he finally broke his leg and couldn't walk, I picked him up and put him on my back, telling him to show me where he lived. At first he kept yelling at me to put him down, while telling me the way to his home, until finally he had fallen asleep. I had sighed, noticing that he had led me to the big caste that belonged to a King and three Princes that were the same age as me. I was going to head back to the alley I lived at, when a guard came out of nowhere and tried to grab the spiky, blue haired boy who was on my back. I tried to stop the guard, not knowing that he was just trying to get the Prince back home. The guard called another guard. While the first guard beat me saying 'you kidnapped our young Prince! You will die!'. I was scared, but not for me, for the spiky blue haired boy. I didn't get that he was the Prince. I thought they had mistaken him with the Prince. What Prince would be out in the town, getting himself hurt. When I was almost purple, I saw the spiky blue haired boy limping towards me, trying to run I had guessed. I thought that the guard would hurt him also, so I got loose from the guard and ran towards the kid, screaming at him to run away. He had stopped in his tracks as I stopped in front of him. I turned around and saw the guard was going to hit the kid, though now I know he was going to hit me, and I blocked the guard from the boy, ready to take the hit. I had closed my eyes also. The hit never came though, so I turned around wondering what had happened. I first saw the guard, his eyes were wide opened, shocked and a bit scared. I followed his gaze to the blue, spiky haired kid. I had gasped as a saw some blood coming from his back, he was facing me. He smiled and had asked me, 'are you ok?' as if we had been friends for a long time. I had started to cry, though I kept trying to stop myself. I knelt and hugged the kids stomach, crying. I heard the kid turn his head a bit and ask the guard, 'how long have you been abusing your power?'."

"That's when I finally realized he was the Prince, I let go of him, making him looked at me a bit worried and question in his eyes, and I bowed. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that! The guard just thought I had tried to kidnap you... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have touched you at all, only to take you home and leave.' I thought I was going to get into trouble, even when I thought he had saved me. My eyes were wide opened, scared, then I felt something on my head, it was patting my head. I looked up, shocked and confused as I saw it was the Prince's hand on my dirty head. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, until I saw him smiling at me, as if we were in the same class. 'Hey, what do you think about living with me...? Sorry, but what's your name? I never got it' the kid had asked, grinning. I had given a shy smile and answer his question. 'Tsubaki, nice to meet you Prince! I'm not even worthy for your kindness.' The prince laughed, 'haha, of course you aren't!' I had felt my heart drop, he was so kind, what had happened to the kindness? Then he continued, 'But you will be once you take a bath. I'm Black*star by the way.' I started to cry again, smiling. Black*star had helped me up, leading me to his house. That's how we met." Tsubaki smiled. Maka had her hand on her chin and nodded, Crona smiled.

"My mother wanted money, so I had no choice, but to go to there and be a maid." Crona sighed a bit, then smiled. "I'm happy I did though! I got to meet Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black*star, and Kid! Plus I didn't have to stay with Medusa." Crona smiled. Maka nodded with Tsubaki. "What about you Maka?" Crona asked, curious.

"Me? It was probably a week after you and Black*star had met. I was at the beach with my dad, who wasn't working for Shinigami-sama yet. We were having a great time, not know who or what the King and his sons looked like. My dad had went to go get us some ice cream, while I went and played in the water, having a blast. I felt like somebody was behind me after my dad had left my eye-sight. I turned around, not scared but curious, and saw a kid the same age as me, wearing swimming trunks, he had white hair with red eyes, he had seemed the same age as me. I slightly smiled and waved a bit. 'Hi!' I had said to him. He had grinned a bit, showing his sharp teeth, which had scared me. He had said, 'yo, shorty.' I had gotten a tick mark and was about to slap his grin off his smirking face."

Then two other boys had come running towards us. I had thought they were this boys friends, and seeing their friend in trouble, where coming to help. My face was almost glaring at that boy, who's smirk had gotten bigger. 'What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?' the boy laughed. That's when I lost it, I punched that _brat_ right in the nose. He had looked surprised, which made me feel better. Though I stopped feeling better once I saw his nose was bleeding, though my face still didn't stop smirking. Then the two boys stopped, just a few feet away from us. The spiky blue haired one laughed while the other one shook his head in disgusted. The blue haired kid stopped his laughing long enough to talk, 'heh, Soul, you must've really made a _good_ impression!' then he started to laugh again. The black-haired kid with three white strips mumbled, 'now he's not symmetric...' I glared at them, about to ask questions then punch them, but I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and smiled at my father. He was panting, a few feet away from me. He looked up and stared at the three boys behind me, mostly the one bleeding."

'What happened Maka? Did they try hurting you? Is that why you punched that one boy?' my father asked, his face was so serious, it was almost creepy. I shook my head no, looking at him sheepishly, 'no... The one that's bleeding called me 'shorty'!' I glared at the boy again, only to see him smirking at me, which didn't help me. I got another tick mark, and my hands turned into furious fists. Though before I could make him black out, _another_ guy came and stepped in front of my prey." Maka sighed, but continued.

"He seemed nice, but creepy. I don't really remember what he looked like. He started to talk to my dad, which annoyed me, if he wanted to talk to my dad then he didn't have to get in my way! They had talked for a while now, while those two kids, that _brat_, and myself were waiting for them to finish. Then that _brat_ came towards me and stopped from a few inch's in my face. I glared, but didn't react or move. I wanted to watch that strange man and my father, but that brat didn't allow me. He looked at me seriously, it was almost creepy, until he talked. 'Come and live with me at the Palace' he ordered, though having my father as a dad, it didn't sound that right. Wide eyed, I hit him with a rock on his head. 'P-perv!' I shouted at him, he looked at me confused and almost hurt. 'What are you talking about? All I want you to do is to come and be my maid!' he shouted at me, rubbing his bruised head. I blinked, confused. Why did he want that? 'Why didn't you say so?' I asked him. He looked back up at me, sighing. 'I did say it... And you'll come?' he asked, hopeful. I had laughed.

'No! I don't want to waste my life serving you!' I spat at him, annoyed that he would even think that. He was about to say something else when my father and the strange man came back. 'Maka! Great news! We are going to go live at Shinigami-sama's Palace!' my father shouted and almost jumped in the air. I had fallen over as soon as he was done talking. I looked at that kids smirking face, growling. 'Well... I guess you _have_ to waste your life working for me' he had said, chuckling a bit. That's how I met that jerk..." Maka said, slightly growling. Crona and Tsubaki sweetdropped, as they chuckled a bit.

"Wow, your guys stories are long!" Crona said, amazed. Maka and Tsubaki laughed, smiling.

"I guess... But I like Tsubaki's story the best! She had a guy come and save her! It's like her own Prince Charming!" Maka said in a daydreaming voice. Crona giggled as Tsubaki sweetdropped.

"Not really... Look what's happening... He's getting married... While I'm not going to get married because no guy has asked me yet!" Tsubaki sighed.

"Tsubaki... Lots of guys have asked you to marry them..." Maka mumbled to herself, though Crona and Tsubaki could hear it. Tsubaki shook her head, confusing both Maka and Crona.

"I know, but not the right one," Tsubaki sighed. "I'm still waiting for that 'special' person." Maka and Crona sighed and nodded in agreement with her.

**o0o**

**I know it's short, but I have other stories I have to work on also, but this one takes some priority over the others, so I'll try my best to hurry up and update this chappy! Thanks for reading it :)**


End file.
